


Truth or Dare

by OrangeVanilla



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Smut, hotel room, some fucking gay stuff man, sweet man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry vodka might have been the best ice breaker Dan and Mark could have asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It starts in a hotel room in Ohio.

A convention in Boston had led the Game Grumps to do a little sightseeing before they flew back home, and Mark had decided to join them. Dan had offered the spare bed in his hotel room, in hopes of getting to know Mark a little more. Mark was a cool guy, and Dan felt like he needed to make more of an effort to get to know him as well as Arin did, because who the hell was Dan if not a nice guy? 

They texted each other pretty much non-stop throughout the two weeks they were there, and it turned out they had plenty in common with each other. The last night of their stay, Mark ends up in Dan’s hotel room with a bottle of strawberry vodka between them and the lights dimmed as they play a game of Truth or Dare.

“Okay... dare.” Danny hums and watches Mark’s lips curl into a smile, preparing himself for the worst.

“I dare you to lick the carpet.” Mark grins, making Danny groan and glance at the stained carpet of the hotel, which looked like it had gone untouched by a cleaning product in years. Dan opts for the vodka instead, much to the apparent delight of Mark, who starts chuckling as the older of the two takes a whiff of the alcohol and heaves a little. “Really? You won’t lick a carpet, but you’ll suffer the vodka?”

“At least no one’s puked in this, Mark, I think I’ve seen frat party bathrooms cleaner than that floor,” Danny winces as he pours himself a shot and swallows it back, shuddering and setting the bottle back down on the bed. Mark looks proud of himself, and it only adds to the swimming in Dan’s head. Mark’s too good at dares, and Dan’s realising this far too late, because his fifth shot has apparently given him the epiphany he’s needed all night. “C’mon, truth or dare, you wang.”

“Uh... truth. I don’t trust your dares~” Mark smiles and reaches for a bottle of water left on the nightstand, trying to soothe the headache he’s gained after three shots after three failed dares. Danny looks at him and smiles softly, running through the most inappropriate questions he can think of before looking Mark straight in the eye, deciding to take their evening a little further into the point of no return.

“Okay, be honest here. Have you ever had a wet dream about a guy?” Danny asks without breaking eye contact, revelling in the slight twitch of the eye and the little squirm from Mark once he’s done. He’s practically answered it already, but he maintains the eye contact when he answers, straight faced and perfectly secure.

“Yes.”

“Anyone I know?” Danny pushes as he ponders which one of them needs to take a shot, not expecting an answer from the younger man as he picks the bottle back up and hopes that an honest answer means no one has to suffer the wrath in their belly of strawberry vodka. This is the first real truth of the night. Danny doesn’t count ‘when was the last time you jerked off’ as anything groundbreaking. This is gold. 

“Oh yeah, you know him. And no, it’s not Arin. Truth or dare?” Mark takes the vodka from Dan’s hands, lingering for a split second and watching the cogs in Dan’s brain start working overtime as he tries to think of everyone he knows. A quick nudge stops his train of thought and he glances at Mark in question. “Don’t make me dare you by default. Truth. Or. Dare?”

“Oh god, truth, please.” Danny smiles and watches Mark’s fingers on the bottle of vodka, his head a million miles away, thinking of what Mark would look like having a wet dream. Vodka has been known to make Dan get ten times more sexual, and tonight’s thoughts are no exception to the rule, especially not with Mark Fischbach sat in front of him. Getting to know Mark is going to be more fun than he’d first thought.

“Uh, can I stay on the sexual train of thought, or not? ‘Cause the look in your eye is a little sexual predator-y.” Mark grins, continuing after Dan nods once and bites his bottom lip gently. “If you had to fuck any man you know, who would it be?”

Dan and Mark make eye contact again, and Mark swallows hard at the feeling he gets in his stomach when the older man hums softly and runs a hand over his hair. He strategically places the bottle of vodka in his lap in case he’s returned to nights of waking up with damp sheets and thoughts of the man in front of him. Dan notices the blood rush to Mark’s cheeks and smiles slightly, wetting his lips and answering shortly.

“You.”

“Oh fuck off, Danny, don’t just flatter me ‘cause I’m sat in front of you,” Mark forces a chuckle and averts his gaze so he’s not staring at that smouldering look in Dan’s eyes. Things got gay really fast, huh. Dan grins and glances between the clock and Mark’s flushed cheeks, knowing full well that if he wants to make a move, it’s now or never.

“I mean it. And not even in a flattering way, I’d genuinely have sex with you if you wanted to have sex with me.” Dan insists, leaving Mark staring bewildered at him with an expression that says a thousand words. “You’re a sexy man, Mark. Now, truth or-”

“Dare.” Mark demands, taking a swig of the vodka in hope of a little Dutch courage and watching Dan’s face as he thinks. His breathing hitches a little as pink flesh darts out briefly to wet slightly plush lips, and Mark knows Dan can dare him to accept a fisting from the Hulk and he’d accept. God damn his fanboyish tendencies. 

“I dare you to get naked for me.” Dan speaks in a tone smooth as velvet and it strikes a chord in Mark’s stomach, or maybe just his dick. The younger man nods and hands Dan the vodka, who takes it from him and swallows half a mouthful before leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Mark’s breathing is shallow as he grips the bottom of his shirt and gradually pulls it over his head, leaving his chest exposed to Dan’s hungry eyes. Jesus, Mark feels like a piece of meat in front of a lion, but he keeps going, unbuckling his belt and tugging it out of its loops swiftly, setting it on the bed. 

“You look like a shitty Hugh Heffner right now, y’know that?” Mark huffs as he glances up at Dan in his damn blue kimono, his cock stiffening even more when Dan replies with a simple smirk and a nod for him to continue with his anxious stripping. No matter how many wet dreams he’s had about Dan, he’s never actually had sex with a man, and his stomach is doing an Olympic gymnastics routine as he pulls his jeans down and steps out of them, left in just his briefs. Dan’s eyes scan up and down his body before he sits up again, patting the bed for Mark to sit back down, much to the younger man’s relief.

“This is naked enough for now. I’ll take a dare, Mark.” he croons, earning a slight whimper from Mark as he settles back on the cushy mattress and thinks of all of the things he could make Dan do for him on this bed, in this hotel room, where no one will ever find out. Dan’s phone buzzes idly on the nightstand but neither of the men looks to see who it is, too occupied with each other to care about Arin’s hunger issues or Ross’s complaints. Dan shifts to sit on his knees, closer to Mark than he has been before. Mark can feel Dan’s breath on his cheek, and his stomach stops flipping and instead his full attention is directed to the glistening of Dan’s lips, his hands on his thighs, his eyes lidded. Mark knows what he wants now, more than ever.

“Kiss me.”

It’s more innocent than Danny was expecting, but it’s something. The elder man complies more than willingly, edging himself forward to caress Mark’s cheek gently, smiling gently as the smaller man leans into his touch. They lock eyes and Danny hums softly, leaning in a little closer and pressing his lips against Mark’s gently, his hand trailing to rest on Mark’s shoulder and push him down, until the younger man is on his back and Danny is on top of him. Mark’s mouth opens ever so slightly, an invitation for Dan to begin exploring Mark fully. It’s passionate in the most gentle form, Dan’s tongue feels like heaven to Mark’s senses, soft and tender against his own, and Mark feels like his dreams were cheating him, because this is better. Dan’s hand trails to Mark’s waist, his hips, pausing only to squeeze and massage tender flesh before his fingers brush over Mark’s clothed erection, drawing a moan from the younger man’s mouth, to which Dan pulls away much to the dismay of Mark.

“I dare you to fuck me, Mark.” Dan whispers against Mark’s throat, so Mark feels his words like they’re being injected into his bloodstream, his new goal in life. To fuck Daniel Avidan. Danny Sexbang. His head reels with images of what Dan would look like coming undone, legs spread and mouth open, belonging to him, if only for a night. His nerves are gone, potentially due to the strawberry vodka in his system, and he moves Dan carefully so he can sit up and run a hand through the older man’s soft hair. “Please, Mark. Please fuck me.” he begs softly, and Mark glances down to notice that Dan’s kimono is open, exposing his naked chest and his erection begging for release from his tight briefs, and Mark’s lust for the man in front of him swells and strains to spill over. 

Neither of them are sure how they got here, their thoughts clouded by strawberry vodka and uncontrollable lust for the other, but Mark figures it’s his fault for being so attracted to Dan in the first place. Dan presses a kiss to Mark’s jaw, then his neck, his throat, trailing down to where skin is hidden by soft black fabric, and he takes the waistband of Mark’s briefs and drags them down, repressing the desire to drool at the thought of sucking Mark’s sizeable length. His phone is still buzzing furiously on the nightstand, the noise lost against the thrum of pure need in Dan’s head, and he licks a stripe up Mark’s cock, long and slow and steady, and the moan he receives makes him desperate. Dan’s practically on his stomach at this point, and Mark weaves a hand into his hair and guides his head onto his cock slowly, prompting Dan to swirl his tongue around the tip of Mark’s dick before dipping his head, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard and makes the younger man gasp. 

“Jesus, Dan, you’ve got such a good mouth...” Mark groans under his breath as Dan starts palming himself through his own tight briefs, a soft moan vibrating around Mark’s dick and making them both shudder. Mark figures that he should’ve told Dan that he’s totally into asphyxiation, but he snakes his free hand up to his throat and squeezes gently to appease his needs, breathy little moans escaping his lips as the pressure on his throat melds perfectly with Dan’s hot, wet mouth around his cock, and he swears he feels like he could wake up at any moment. The hand in Dan’s hair grips harder, and Mark starts directing the elder man’s rhythm carefully, moaning as his slender fingers stroke delicately at the sensitive parts of his thighs and he twitches his hips up ever so slightly, enough to make Dan gag a little, followed by a long, needy groan. Mark allows Dan to take back control of his own head for a few seconds, the hand in his hair slipping back to the mattress when Dan gives him a smouldering look and deep throats him with ease, making the younger man moan like it’s his job.

It doesn’t take long for Mark to reach his peak, his cock down Dan’s throat and the heavy, throaty feeling of utter lust making him twitch and roll his hips against the older man’s skilled mouth, and he grips the white sheets beneath them and barks out a moan as he feels the irrepressible heat rising in his stomach. “D-Dan, I’m gonna-...” he groans against his knuckles as he lets go and releases into Danny’s mouth, watching him swallow eagerly, drawing more and more cum out until he feels completely fucking empty. Dan pulls his mouth away and grins up at Mark, a thin, white trail clinging to his lips before dropping to Mark’s hip. 

“My God, Mark, you look like a sated fucking Adonis right now~” Dan purrs and swiftly removes his briefs before straddling Mark’s waist, pushing the man to lie back and gazing over the masterpiece before him. Dan’s never felt so satisfied after giving a blowjob. He bites his bottom lip gently and watches Mark’s eyes slip shut briefly, letting the younger man bask in the glow of the moment, the hazy musk of sexual desire. It’s only now that he glances at his phone, finding 14 texts from Arin and 8 from Barry, deciding they can both wait for him to finish his business. “Y’know, I’m not expecting you to just go to sleep before you fuck me. I’m a little offended.”

“I need time to recharge, Dan, you had the easy job,” Mark smiles softly and opens his eyes again, shuddering lightly at the sight of the older man on top of him, wild hair like something from a porno, lidded eyes and swollen lips. Mark felt like he could cum again at the mere sight of Danny above him like this, powerful and graceful and securely in control. 

“Well, if you were a good boy, you would’ve held back. But no, you had to go and be a naughty little fuck~” Dan smirks and notices the blush in Mark’s cheeks as well as the swell of his cock at his words, figuring he could maybe have a little fun with Mark’s apparent desire to be a good boy if they ever continued with this back at home. “God, you’re a big boy, huh?”

“What, you didn’t notice that when I was halfway down your throat?” Mark teases, watching one of Dan’s hands trail up his chest to stop at his throat, his index and middle fingers applying slight pressure and making Mark moan slightly, blood rushing to his cock and making him noticeably harder. Dan smirks gently and wraps his hand around Mark’s throat fully, squeezing in short intervals just to watch the younger man’s blissful face, because Dan notices everything, even when he’s sucking dick. 

“You’re super hot when you’re getting choked, man,” Dan grins and retracts his hand from Mark’s throat, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling the drawer open to retrieve a small bottle of lube, and Mark’s heart jumps almost as much as his dick when it clicks in his mind that he’s actually going to have sex with Dan. His eyes trail from Dan’s hands to his cock, slick already from neglect and perfectly erect, and he decides he’ll have to blow Dan sometime, because holy hell it looks good. It’s only when he receives a sharp smack on his chest that Mark zones back in, and Dan chuckles softly and repeats his previously unheard words. “How d’you want me, hm?”

“...on your back, head on the pillows. I wanna see your face when I plow you,” Mark muses and Danny bites the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh, doing as he’s told and settling back against the pillows, his hair fanning out beneath him. Mark takes the lube from Dan’s hand and pops the cap open, coating his fingers generously and biting his bottom lip. “Spread your legs for me, Dan.”

Dan complies willingly, his legs tented and spread and ready. Mark smirks softly and presses a finger against Dan’s entrance, chuckling gently when Danny whimpers and nudges his hips down, easing his digit into the older man’s warmth and making the both of them groan. “You’re a little less tight than I’d expected, y’know,” Mark observes as he pushes another finger in, receiving a slight yelp in response and an instinctive contraction of Dan’s muscle around his slicked fingers. “Have you been-”

“I fucked myself on a viber this morning, okay, jeez,” Dan groans and grips the sheets tight, silently begging for Mark to push another finger in, or maybe just his whole hand, because it’s been too long since he’s been penetrated by an actual person. Mark raises an eyebrow at the revelation, curling his fingers and making Dan squirm beneath him, his back arching up and lips shaping a silent moan. “Fuck me, Mark, I swear to God if you don’t fuck me I’m gonna-... fuck...” the older man loses his words as Mark adds a third finger easily, thrusting them shallowly and making Dan writhe and pant pointlessly. 

“Calm your fidgeting, yeah?” Mark grins and slides his fingers out carefully, receiving a whine of complaint from the older man at the action. “You ask me to fuck you, and then complain when I take my fingers out so I can. Daniel Avidan, you need to prioritise.”

“I feel empty though.”

“Shut up and let me get on with it, then,” Mark rolls his eyes and squirts a little more lube into his palm, stroking his cock slowly and coating himself thoroughly, under the watchful eyes of Dan as the older man strokes himself and moans softly. Mark takes Dan’s left leg and moves it to rest around his waist, and Dan takes the hint and does the same with his right one, bottom lip in between his lips and a burning look of desire in his eyes. Mark’s never seen anyone look this fucking hot before. “You ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Dan nods and swallows hard as he feels Mark’s slick cock against his hole, his free hand firmly in the sheets and gripping tight, his stomach in knots of anticipation and need. Mark catches him off guard with a swift, harsh thrust, and he’s inside Dan’s tight heat and all he can hear is the guttural moan that erupts from the man below him. “Fuck, Mark, you’re a thick fuckin’- ah!” Dan gasps as Mark pulls his hips back only to slam back in sharply, making him clench around Mark’s thickness and grip the sheets impossibly tighter.

“You look so good under me, babe,” Mark moans and tangles a hand in Dan’s unruly hair, tugging lightly and receiving a breathy moan in response, the older man too occupied with the feeling in his rear to fully comprehend anything other than Mark’s cock rutting into him. Mark leans down and plants a wet kiss to Dan’s throat, dragging his teeth lightly and working his hips at a slow rhythm, his breath shallow and ragged with lust. “So fucking good...”

Dan pushes his hips down against Mark’s furiously, trying to get more friction or speed the younger man up, shuddering and groaning as Mark bites at his throat as he becomes more aware of the hand curled in his hair just before his head is tugged back by his mane. He groans loudly and watches through lidded eyes as Mark trails his bites to his collarbone, then his sternum, and the combination of biting and licking at his nipples with the speeding up of Mark’s thrusting sends sparks through Dan’s body, his legs tightening around the younger’s waist and a shaky hand wrapping around his length, stroking himself slowly.

“M-Mark, fuck,” Dan hisses as a pressure begins building, hard and fast, in his abdomen, faster than he’s used to, and he’s never had sex like this before. A few fumbles with men in nightclubs and hotel rooms has been his furthest, but Mark’s something else, full of passion and strength and that fucking _voice_ and those _moans_ could drive him absolutely crazy. Mark pauses briefly to angle his hips differently, and as he begins his rhythm again, Dan arches his back up with a shout, his chest smacking against the younger’s briefly as his spot is rammed into. Mark groans shakily and he can’t keep the smirk off his face as he watches Dan coming undone with every next thrust, his breathing deep and needy and open mouthed, his gentle whimpers raising in pitch as Mark begins the tugging of his hair again, rough and unforgiving, just how Dan likes it.

Dan can feel himself getting closer and closer to his peak, his fingers trembling and getting sloppy around his cock as he starts losing his senses, the only thing recognisable to him being the pleasure he’s never felt before, not like this, and he wants to feel it forever. “Fuck, I-... Mark...” he whines softly, his words not translating in his own mind, only hearing his own breathy moans and Mark’s deeper, primal grunts, and he twitches as the heat starts getting unbearable. “I’m... I’m gonna...” 

“Hold it for me, baby, c’mon,” Mark groans and kisses Dan’s jaw line, drinking in the way the older man moans and curls his hand in the sheets and rolls his hips weakly to get as much of Mark as possible, and holy fuck it turns Mark on beyond belief. He swallows hard as he feels warmth pooling thick and fast, too fast, because he wants to see Dan like this every second for the rest of his life, glistening with sweat, hand fisted in his hair, flushed and desperate. “Fuck, I’m close, Dan,”

“C-Can’t hold it, nngh!” Dan gasps as he reaches his peak, cum spurting out over his and Mark’s chests in equal measure as he tenses up, only just resisting the urge to writhe in utter pleasure. The clenching around Mark’s cock becomes too much, the younger man releasing into Dan with a groan as he rides out his orgasm. Dan collapses against the bed heavily, the force of Mark still thrusting slowly jilting him lightly and making him smile weakly. He feels fuller than he thought possible. The younger man follows suit soon after, pulling his length out carefully and nestling beside Dan, his breathing slowing to a steady pace as he wipes beads of sweat from the older man’s forehead. 

“You look hot when you’re fucked,” Mark grins and presses a kiss to Dan’s shoulder, receiving a roll of the eyes as Dan leans over to pick his phone up, raising an eyebrow at the now 24 texts from Arin, gone unnoticed in the heat of the moment. “I mean it. Your face does a thing that’s like... you’re just hot~”

“Thank you, sweetheart. You feel fucking good, y’know, we need to fuck around more often,” Dan decides as he unlocks his phone and grunts at his most recent text from Arin, setting his phone back down and settling close to Mark, kissing him gently and smiling as the younger man returns the favour. “We’ve been rumbled, Arin heard. I forgot they were in the room next door.” 

“Means we can be twice as loud next time though, so,” Mark hums and stretches carefully, popping his back and groaning at the feeling. “Speaking of, I’m totally up for getting fucked, if you wanna.”

Dan pauses briefly before grinning, sitting up and grabbing the bottle of strawberry vodka that had rolled to the floor in their passionate session. Unscrewing the cap and taking a swig, Dan offers it to Mark, who does the same. “I think we need to continue with truth or dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first upload on ao3!! also this is my first grump fic holy shit like i'm so used to band fics and this is v new to me yo, but i hope i don't majorly offend people with blowjobs or something bc yo blowjobs amirite
> 
> also i might write some more but with a lil arin involved bc arin is one sexual man lmao


End file.
